Appreciation
by Immorura
Summary: Alternative of the episode "Rachel". What would have happened if Daisy was just a few seconds too late? I've been working on this for a while and I only just finished it.


"This isn't how you treat the people you love, Lee. I'm not your little plaything! You can't just decide you want to have a relationship with me and then, whenever you feel like it, just knock the whole thing on the head!" Rachel snarled, pointing the knife at Lee.

He glanced at Lucy. All humour wiped from her face and her eyes fixed to the blade that glinted in the bathroom light.

"Look Rachel, I know you are upset but threatening me with a knife isn't going to solve anything." He said calmly despite the pounding his heart made against his ribcage.

She stared at him, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. Not blinking. She stood stature still for what felt like a life time, but then started to cackle like a deranged hyena. Lee heard Lucy whimper quietly behind him.

"_Isn't going to solve anything?"_ Rachel repeated, her voice high and shrill.

"Yes." He said firmly, pushing Lucy behind him. "And there's no need for Lucy to be involved. Despite what I said, she's done nothing wrong." He felt Lucy's hand against his shoulder blade.

Daisy was at the door, dressed as Wonder Woman. She placed a finger to her lips and quietly crept towards them.

Rachel laughed again as she stepped closer to Lee. "Weren't you listening, Lee? If I can't have you...THEN NO ONE CAN!"

She stabbed the knife into his stomach. Lucy screamed as Lee fell to his knees; the orange material of his shirt slowly turning dark red.

Rachel smirked and turned towards the door only to be met with Daisy's fist; knocking her out cold.

"Daisy, call an ambulance and the police!" Lucy cried, tears now streaming down her face as she held Lee in her arms.

With her usual dazed expression, Daisy nodded and hurried out of the bathroom, dragging an unconscious Rachel by the legs with her.

"Lee…Lee, you have to stay awake! Stay with me! Keep breathing! The ambulance will be here very soon."

Lee winced sharply but made a weak smile. "Come off it Lucy…In this day and age we could order a pizza and it'd get here quicker."

She couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Good God Lee, even with a knife stuck in your stomach you can still make a smart arse joke."

"Well you know what they say, have them die laughing."

Lucy shook her head violently, "You're not going to die. You can't die, Lee…"

"Is it that hard to find another lodger?" He made a feeble grin before wincing in pain again.

He shivered. Lucy had him lean against the bath tub as she grabbed a towel of the rail and covered his shoulders with it.

"Keep calm or you'll go into shock. You've lost so much blood already."

His face drained of colour and his smile faded. He reached for her hand. Lucy took it and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You know when she said _I had very strong feelings for her?_"

"Yeah…Why?"

"She was lying."

"I kind of guessed that."

"No…She was…she was actually going to say…I had strong…strong feelings for…for…"

"For….?"

He didn't answer. His eyes closed and he went limp against the bath tub. His shirt was now half stained with blood as a red puddle pooled around him.

Lucy stared in horror. "Lee? Lee…no…don't do this! Wake up! Ok! I admit it! I was jealous when you went out with Rachel!" Tears poured down her cheeks as a sob escaped her throat. "Please just… just don't die…I need you Lee…" She pressed her fingers against his neck, just able to feel a weak pulse. His breathing was shallow.

"Will he be alright?"

The doctor pressed his lips together. "We won't find out until later on after the transfusion. He's lost too much blood as it is. Luckily no organs were severely damaged but there is a risk of infection and the wound reopening. There's nothing else we can do but wait until he responds."

He left the room.

Lucy and Daisy looked sadly at their friend lying motionlessly on the bed.

"Does his dad know?" Daisy asked, now dressed as Clark Kent.

Lucy shook her head. "I just left him a message." She turned to her. "Look, you go on your hen night and I'll stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on. I'll be fine."

Daisy patted her shoulder and walked out the door.

Lucy let out a heavy sigh as she sat down by the bed. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she timidly took his hand in hers.

"Lee…it's Lucy…That was very heroic what you did; protecting me... Rachel has been arrested. Her finger prints will be on the knife she used so she won't bother us again."

He remained motionless.

"Your plan worked, you know. I did get jealous…" She made a short laugh. "I don't know why…You're only my lodger…But…I know you've done a lot for me…You got my parents back together…making me see sense when I was with Guy…got Robin to back off on my birthday…bonfire night…" She laughed again. "And how can I forget about Stretch?"

Nothing.

Lucy sighed again as she wiped her tears away.

"I probably should have taken the hints when I think about it. Sharing a tent…the dog racing…and…and the dinner you organised after Christmas." She smiled. "Our first kiss under the mistletoe."

No response.

"Y'know…Tim told me how good you were with Dylan, Guy's grandson. He said you made him laugh and he had great time when you were feeding him." Her smile widened. "You must remember when I tricked you into thinking you got me pregnant. Even if…if you did, I bet you would be a great dad. You might think otherwise because of Frank but…but you can learn from other people's mistakes…do all the things he didn't… like…like not walking out on the family." She bit her lip. "I suppose…I should learn from my mistakes too. Scott is a good example. I never told you this but…I never felt happier when he fell through the trap door…and then…then when you kissed me."

Silence.

She didn't have the tears to cry anymore. She couldn't believe how arrogant she was to him. Her red and puffy eyes gazed mournfully at the man who had saved her from so many terrible ordeals.

Lucy bowed her head and stared blankly at the floor as the bitterness of regret enclosed around her heart and sickened her stomach.

Why didn't she come to her senses sooner? Why didn't she stop playing hard to get? Why didn't she just tear down her stubbornness and admit how she really felt to him?

She wouldn't have cared what others would have thought. She would never listen to her father and especially not her brother.

How could have she been so blind?

Lee practically sacrificed his own wellbeing for her.

How could have she been so selfish?

Lee did everything he could for her and yet she chose the more attractive and successful bloke.

How could have she so thoughtless?

Lee took a stab to the stomach for her.

She smiled. "You know Lee, if Tim ever tries to come between us…well…let's hope Daisy doesn't want kids."

She picked up his hand and pressed it to her lips.

"I love you, Lee…"

_I'm dead. I have to be dead. That bloody nutter killed me. Oh God…Lucy…I hope you're alright…_

Lee slowly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he looked around; a sudden feeling of de je vu.

"Either I'm in hospital or God is a fan of Holby City." He muttered to himself.

He winced as a sharp pain hit him in the abdomen. He pinched the neckline of the hospital gown and looked underneath it to see his stomach wrapped in bandages.

"Bloody hell." He muttered. "I better remind Daisy to never run her own dating service."

Lee did a double take when he noticed the blonde petite figure resting her head on the side of the bed, holding his hand.

"Lucy…." He whispered, carefully prying his hand from hers to stroke her hair. She stirred a little. Lee didn't want to wake her so he reached over and pressed the bell toll.

"Oh good you're awake!" The nurse said with a bright smile. She was very nice looking; long black hair tied back in a large bun and crystal blue eyes that highlighted her kind face. "Can I get you anything while I call for the doctor?"

Lee blew out a comical sigh. "I could use a pint after what happened to me?"

The nurse laughed silently as she rolled her eyes.

"Water will do."

She nodded and left the room.

Lucy turned her head towards him; still asleep. He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and suddenly felt the urge to hold her.

But then he took a stab to the stomach for her not long ago.

"Hello Lucy," He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll only say this now because you might kill me- for real- when I tell you this."

He stopped to stare at her sleeping form.

"If Tim knew how I really felt about you, he'd kill me too…is there anyone out there who doesn't want to kill me? Well there's Daisy but I wouldn't put it past her…"

He pressed his lips together.

"I was trying to tell you something earlier before I pasted out didn't I?" He paused. Even though she was unconscious Lee couldn't find the right words. "Well…I actually have strong feelings… for you." He felt as though a weight had lifted from his chest.

"_Did I hear that right?"_

Lee's heart almost stopped as he watched her lift her head from the bedside; yawning and rubbing her eye.

"Errr…no…you were dreaming…" He said quickly. "I thought you were asleep!"

Lucy laughed. "I was just waking up when you started talking."

He didn't return the smile she offered. "Go on. Go ahead. Get on with taking the mick out of me."

She frowned. "Take the mick? Lee, why on earth would I do that?"

Lee looked at her before turning his gaze to the other end of the room, remaining silent. "Think of what would change. You know what Tim's like, he'll have a stroke. And How would your dad take it? A working-class twat like me fancying his perfect little princess."

Lucy stared at him. "You are talking about _my _dad right?"

He didn't respond.

"You know, I wish you told me about how you felt." She prompted. "You didn't have to go the trouble of making me jealous…"

Lee eyed her. "…and did it work?"

She grinned. "Yeah."

"But what about your family? What will they think?"

"Well, Tim can go stick it where the sun doesn't shine, Mum does like you and if we get Dad to shut up and listen, we've got nothing to worry about. You've done a lot for my family, Lee." She reached out and cupped his cheek. "It's about time we started appreciating you more."

She leant over and pressed her lips to his.

"I'll show you a bit more _later_…"

Lee grinned.


End file.
